


Danganronpa 54: Elementary rocks!

by Heyitskay_kay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: My First Work in This Fandom, Other, POV First Person, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyitskay_kay/pseuds/Heyitskay_kay
Summary: Welcome to a whole new killing game with new kills, thrills and, chills.





	1. Welcome to Hope Peaks Elementary School

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, PLEASE be nice this is my first time writing really anything. I am open to constructive criticism, so so don't be scared to say something!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, this is my first time writing really anything so PLEASE be nice. I'm also open to constructive criticism.

'Darkness. Darkness is inside all of us, we can the light for that. No matter how hard we try to light up a room there's always that one corner full of darkness and the things darkness brings.' 

No, no, that won't work. Why cant I write one simple story? I'm supposed to be the ultimate creative for gods sake! I sigh and place my head down on my desk to try to clam my nerves. "It's ok, you're okay. It's not like you were selected for a once in a lifetime opportunity!" I raise my head and start to pack for my first day of 'Hope's Peaks new Elementary school'

"NICOLE HURRY UP, THE BUS IS HERE" l hear my mom calling to me. I jump up grabbing everything I need and rush downstairs. "Bye mom I love you!" she starts to say something back but I'm already out the door.  
I sit in the front, well more like I have to my house is the last stop so not many seats are available. I sit next to someone whose clothes are so baggy that I can't tell what gender they are. They have their hood up and they're clutching a dark blue bag. I decided that I wouldn't bother them, instead I focused on the window. A couple minutes had to pass until I could see the school. Suddenly, white mist started to come out the bus vents. Out of instinct I gasp and what a mistake that was, as soon as I inhaled the white mist I started to see black. The last thing I saw was the person in black looking at me with concerned eyes./p>


	2. Dizzy,Dizzy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our protagonist wakes up in a unfamiliar place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if anyone is actually reading this I've been busy but because of covid-19 I have more time.

When I open my eyes all I can see is black. I try to feel around but as soon as I do I can feel another person. I yelp and draw my hand back but that was enough to wake them up. They're quiet for a second but the they're soon bombarding me with questions like, "Who are you? Did you kidnap me? Why are we here? What is this? Are you going to ki-" I cut them off knowing were that question was going. "No! I wouldn't do that! As for your first question, I'm Nicole the ultimate creative, and I woke up here just like you." "Oh, well in that case I'm Noelle, the ultimate organized." I try to push the at the space in front of me, as I do that I realise that it a door, Noelle catches on and starts to push too. When it finally opens I tumble out falling ungrasefully to the floor. When I get back up I take a look at my surroundings. It looks like I'm in a classroom so I must be at school and I was trapped in a, closet? Weird. I also get a good look at Noelle, she lives up to her ultimate with a pencil skirt and a dress shirt and blazer. I can also she that she's 'mature' for her age. Assuming she's her age is a teen, I bet if she tries she could pass as 20. Noelle's eyes scan the room and lands on the door, she walks over and test the door to see if its locked, it's not, "You coming?" I nod. She walks quick and with a purpose, I have to speed walk to mach her pace. We make to to the end of a hallway with a bigger than normal door at the end. Noelle and I glance and nod at each other, and with a deep breath we push open the door. 


End file.
